My Will
by xXSailorMidnightXx
Summary: Shes the daughter of the richest woman in the town. He is a poor guitarist that lives within the village. What happens when these two meet? Sess&Kag R&R !
1. The Girl Named Kagome

**Chapter One – The Girl named Kagome**

**My FIRST Sesshomaru and Kagome Fanfic, so I really hope you like it **

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She sat at her window and looked out to the dark, starry night. The beautiful sixteen year old took out her ponytail letting her long black hair flow in the air. She let out a sigh, she had everything she could ever want, so why was she sad? The girl looked up at the moon above her. It glistened along with the stars around it. "So beautiful…" The girl said to herself. She always felt swept away when she looked up at the night sky, almost like what ever she had been missing was up there.

The young, beautiful teens name was Kagome. Her mother was the richest woman in the whole town, making Kagome one of the most beloved idols around. But she didn't care… All Kagome wanted was to be happy.

Although Kagome had a heart as pure as can be, her mind was still one of a rich teenager. She often looked down on the poor villagers and she always acted like a spoiled brat. Who could blame her? That was the way she was raised.. But Kagome longed to get out of the life she was in right now. She wanted to leave and find adventure out in the world! She wanted to go and explore to town and visit the village. But her mother would never allow it.

The town consists of two sides. The one side has the village, full of small little houses and lots of little shops. That's where the poor lived. And the other side was full of beautiful scenery and lots of mansions, that was where the rich lived.

Kagome's mother never let her cross the line between the poor side and their rich side. But her mother didn't know… Often, when Kagome's mother was off doing something else, Kagome would sneak over to the village and go to the fountain that sat within the middle of the little town. She loved to sit there and read books that she would get from the little library that was there. She spent most of her afternoons doing this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Theres chapter one!!**

**Please don't forget to R&R!!**

**Thanx!!**

**xXSailorMidnightXx**


	2. The Boy Named Sesshomaru

**Chapter Two – The Boy Named Sesshomaru!**

**Enjoy!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He sat there, playing his guitar in the dark of the night. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain that was within the middle of the town. The boy was about seventeen, he had long silver white hair that went down his back. His name was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was very poor. He lived off the tips he made from playing his guitar. His mother died when he was only 8, leaving him alone to fend for himself.

He would often get lonely and sad, but he hated to show emotion. He would put all of his feelings into his songs that he played on his guitar. His emotional songs filled the air at night, that was when he played.

Sesshomaru looked up at the stars and sighed. He closed his eyes and began to play again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Theres chapter two **

**Chapter three is coming real soon!**

**R&R**

**xXSailorMidnightXx**


	3. Their Lives

**Chapter Three – Their Lives**

**Enjoy!!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sat at dinner, opposite of her mother. "Kagome darling!" Her mother said "I have such great news for you!!" She was smiling as she spoke.

Kagome looked puzzled "Umm… What is it?" she was very confused. It wasn't like her mother to be so excited over something…

"Oh Kagome! You're getting married!" Her mother was practically jumping out of her seat.

Kagome sat there in shock, not believing what she had just heard. "Me? Getting married? What on earth are you talking about! I'm not getting married!" She couldn't stop talking; she had so many thoughts running through her head. "Mother! What do you mean I'm getting married?! To who?"

A big grin came across her mothers face "To that nice _rich _boy, Inuyasha. You know him. He lives right down the way!" Kagome's face was pale, she was in utter shock. "It is all set up! You two will have dinner, talk, get to know each other. Then he will take out again and that's when he will propose to you! He's a very fine looking young man you know! This will be very good for you, I know it!"

Kagome looked up at her mother, he face showed disgust towards her, she began to quietly talk "So I guess its all set then… Your just planning out my future, I have absolutely no say in it... I will live this pointless life until the day that I die… And you don't care!" Her eyes started to well up as she got up and walked over to her mother "Making me do an arranged marriage… On top of that, you did it without my consent!" Her voice got a little loader. "This is MY future your messing with!" Her eyes were full of anger as she stared straight at her mother "Do you ever think of anyone other than yourself!?" she yelled. Just then, she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Her mother had slapped her across the face.

"Don't let me EVER hear you talk that way to me again… You hear me?" She grabbed Kagome's chin, making the girl face her. "I said do you hear me?"

"Yes mother…" Kagome said quietly. Her mother let go of her chin and shooed her away "Go to bed, now!"

Kagome once again got mad. "No! I won't! I will not take this from you! I'm going out!" Kagome turned and ran to the front door. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the mansion…

OOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshomaru sat in a small park, where he was playing his guitar. A man walked over to him and watched him play, "Remember, you keep playing till I tell you to stop. I hope that you will draw some more people to this park." The man had been the owner of the park, he had made a deal with Sesshomaru.

"And you will pay me well, right?" Sesshomaru asked as the man started to walk away. He turned to face Sesshomaru "Uh, yea… You can count on it." The man then walked away.

Sesshomaru played until it was dark and all of the people left . "Good job boy! You got lots to come to my park. That will be all!" the man started to walk away.

"What about my money?" Sesshomaru asked him. The man simply laughed "Always get something in writing boy!" and with that, he walked off… Sesshomaru was very angry, it seemed that he was always getting cheated out of money. The young sliver haired boy stormed off towards the fountain in the center of town. Little did he know, Kagome was heading the same way…

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Wow… Lots happened in this chapter! I guess you'll have to wait for chapter four to see what happens next!! Sorry for the suspense P**

**R&R**

**xXSailorMidnightXx**


	4. The Two Meet

**Chapter Four – The Two Meet**

**Enjoy!!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was walking fast, tears in her eyes, as she walked towards the center of town. She was walking so fast that she couldn't see the sliver haired boy walking in the same direction as her, he hadn't noticed her either, to the point where they crashed into each other…

"Watch where your going, will yea?" the boy, known as Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Please excuse me." Kagome looked up at the boy who looked right back at her. They stood here for a moment, looking into each others eyes, as if nothing was there but them… Sesshomaru snapped out of it "Yea, well don't let it happen again." He stared at Kagome "Hey, your one of the little rich girls that live on the other side of town. What brings yea down here?" Kagome looked away "I'm sorry, but I… Don't really feel like talking at the moment…" her eyes were still very wet, and she felt them welling up again.

Sesshomaru laughed "Are you crying? What? Did you break one of you little nails??" Kagome looked up at him, her face filled with sadness and anger, "My personal life has nothing to do with a peasant like you!" She screamed as she turned to walk away. "Yea well I'm a lot of things, but at least I know i'm not a little spoiled brat!" He screamed back at her. Kagome froze. "I don't have time to waste on you." And she continued walking.

Sesshomaru sat alone grinning. "Well that's one way to forget what you were angry about." He said to him self as he took out his guitar and started to play.

_The next day_

Kagome sat up in her room most of the day. She was too depressed to do anything… All she did was sit and look out her window. The day soon turned to night and Kagome started to look at all of the stars. Just then she heard something… Something beautiful! It was the sound of a guitar in the distance. Kagome got up and walked out of the house, following the sound of the music. It was coming from the fountain in the center of the village. The music was beautiful, yet full of sorrow… She didn't understand it, but she was being drawn to the music… She continued to walk towards the fountain to see who it was that was playing the guitar…

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hmmm… I wander who's making that beautiful music **

**Well, I guess you'll have to wait until chapter 5, sorry for the suspense!! **

**R&R please!!**

**xXSailorMidnightXx**


End file.
